Je m'ennuyais
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto s’ennuie, mais Naruto a trouvé une super occupation : aller embêter Sasuke. [sasunaru narusasu]


**Titre : **Je m'ennuyais…

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi, comme d'hab.

**Résumé :** Naruto s'ennuie, mais Naruto a trouvé une super occupation : aller embêter Sasuke.

**Genre :** One Shot

**Couple : **NaruSasu

**Note :** Ca devait être un drabble, mais comme j'ai toujours du mal à m'arrêter… Bref bonne lecture et faites comme d'habitude, devenez aveugle devant les fautes.

* * *

Naruto s'ennuyait. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais heureusement il avait trouvé une super occupation pour les jours comme celui là où il n'avait rien à faire. Avec un sourire de renard il frappa donc à la porte devant lui. On vint lui ouvrir.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux baka ?

- Salut Sasuke, je m'ennuyais !

- Et ?

- Et j'ai décidé de venir te voir.

- …

- Je peux entrer ?

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Naruto le poussait à l'intérieur et occupait les lieux. Quelques minutes plus tard la maison de l'Uchiwa n'était plus ce qu'elle était, comme si une tornade y était passé.

- Naruto, tu fais chier

Le visage énervé de Sasuke fit sourire de plus belle le petit blond.

- Merciiii, j'étais venu exprès pour ça

- …

- Ta bouille énervé est la plus adorable de toute ! Quand on s'ennuie rien de tel pour ensoleiller toute une journée entière.

Sasuke prit le balai et lui tendit d'un air froid :

- Tu vas voir comment je vais l'ensoleiller ta journée.

Et s'en suivit une course poursuite entre un blond qui refusait de tout ranger et un brun qui essayait de lui donner des coups de balais. Après s'être épuisé tous les deux ils s'écroulèrent sur le plancher pour reprendre leur respiration. Puis Naruto se mit à rire tout seul.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles, dobe ?

- Parce que je me suis bien amusé. Je le savais qu'avec toi on ne s'ennuyait jamais.

- Hmf

Mais Sasuke appréciait quand même le compliment. De toute façon lui aussi était partit pour s'ennuyer seul dans sa grande demeure. Alors quoi de mieux qu'un abruti pour vous tenir compagnie et remplir votre journée ? Il tourna les yeux vers le blond qui riait toujours. Et il sourit. Naruto s'étouffa d'un coup et Sasuke dût lui taper dans le dos pour qu'il se calme.

- T'es désespérant

- Et toi t'es trop beau quand tu souris…. OOOOH quand tu rougis aussi !

- Tait toi, je ne rougis pas

- Tu rougis

- Je ne rougis pas

- Tu rougis

- Je ne rougis pas

- Tu rougis

- Hn

Le blond s'approcha et embrassa la joue de Sasuke.

- TU ROUGIS !!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

L'Uchiwa poussa un soupir, prit le col de Naruto et approcha son visage du sien :

- Je ne rougis pas !

- Pff ! Même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, tu rougis… Et attends tu fais quoi là ?

- Dis le que je ne rougis pas

Sasuke continuait de s'approcher, mais Naruto plus têtu que la moyenne insista :

- Tu rougis !!

Alors ce qui devait arriver arriva, le brun lui vola son deuxième baiser. Naruto le repoussa :

- POUARK ! Ok ok tu ne rougis pas !

- Tu vois que j'ai toujours raison.

Nouveau sourire de la part de l'Uchiwa. Cette fois-ci c'est Naruto qui choppa son col.

- Mais t'es quand même vraiment beau quand tu souris.

Et il l'embrassa à son tour. Ce coup-ci c'est Sasuke qui le repoussa dégoûté.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

- Ahaha, même pas chiche

Sasuke le ré embrassa, et s'en suivit une bataille de bisous.

- AHAHAHAH Sasuke j'ai gagné je t'ai embrassé 37 fois !!!!

Double bisous de la part du brun :

- Et moi 38

- Ah ! Tricheur !!!

Naruto se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa trois fois de suite.

- C'est moi qui gagne.

Sasuke retourna la situation en faisant rouler le blond.

- Je suis plus fort que toi !

Et pour prouver ces dires Sasuke l'embrassa bien six fois de suite très rapidement.

- Trop injuste !

Naruto bouda trois secondes, mais il était là pour embêter le brun et pas le contraire.

- D'abord c'est toi qui a commencé par m'embrasser, alors je suis sûr que tu es amoureux de moi AHAHAHAHAHA !

- Abruti

- Sasuke est amoureux de moi, Sasuke est amoureux de moi, Sasuke est amoureux de moi, c'est les filles de Konoha qui ne vont pas être ravi de l'apprendre.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, puis d'abord toi aussi tu m'as embrassé !

- Oui mais moi je ne rougis pas, en plus t'es un bout de glaçon ça ne le fait pas AHAHAH

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

Naruto continua de rire quand même. Lui il trouvait ça très marrant. Le brun qui était toujours au dessus de lui, décida de lui faire ravaler son rire.

- Ok ! T'as gagné, je suis amoureux de toi

Le renard arrêta de rire.

- Hein ?

- Je suis amoureux de toi

- Euh… Mais moi je disais ça pour rire, arrête c'est pas drôle ton jeu Sasuke là.

Le brun approcha de nouveau son visage de Naruto :

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Et l'embrassa. Le blond paniqua, c'était plus un jeu, et ce n'était plus vraiment drôle. Il voulu repousser Sasuke mais ce dernier appuya un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes. Finalement il réussit à lui donner un coup sur la tête et le brun se recula.

- T'es fou

Alors Sasuke devant la tête défaite de son ami se mit à éclater de rire.

- AAAH Sasuke qui sourit, Sasuke qui rougit et maintenant Sasuke qui rigole… Nous sommes dans une dimension parallèle.

Le brun reprit son sérieux et lui donna un coup sur la tête :

- La ferme idiot !

Puis il se releva et tendit la main à Naruto pour l'aider. Une fois debout le blond planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami :

- Mais c'était vrai ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es amoureux de moi ?

Le brun haussa les épaules :

- C'était pour te faire peur.

Regard suspicieux de la part de Naruto :

- T'avais l'air sérieux

- Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que je sois vraiment amoureux de toi ?

La question arrêta le cerveau du blond. Non il ne voulait pas. Il était juste venu embêter Sasuke parce que c'était très drôle et que ça l'occupait. Ca avait finis en bataille de bisous mais c'était juste pour rigoler.

- Non !

- Bon alors me saoule pas…

Même s'il avait un sourire adorable, qu'il était trop beau quand il rigolait, trop chou quand il rougissait, qu'il avait les lèvres sucrées, un goût auquel on s'attache malgré soi, même s'il était attirant…

- En fait si

- Quoi en fait si ?

- Ca serait bien si t'étais amoureux de moi

- Uh ?

Naruto se rattrapa :

- Ca ferait hurler toutes les filles de Konoha et ça serait vraiment drôle.

Sasuke soupira :

- Mouais, je trouverais ça agaçant !!

- Imagine qu'elles apprennent que les deux plus beaux mecs de Konoha ont fait une bataille de bisous…

- Où tu vois que t'es un beau mec ?

- Pff ! Méchant !

L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le canapé.

- Je vais mater la télé pendant que tu ranges tout le bordel que t'as mené.

- Oooh tu vas me faire ranger ?

- Evidemment abruti !

- Je suis pas un abruti, baka !

- Usuratonkachi

Naruto alla s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke et lui pris la télécommande des mains

- Je t'ai dis de ranger

- Je n'aime pas ranger, ce n'est pas drôle

- Je m'en fiche, rends moi la télécommande et range

Mais le blond leva les bras empêchant son ami d'avoir la télécommande. Sasuke décida que le mieux était de le chatouiller. Naruto hurla de rire lui suppliant d'arrêter et le brun en profita pour récupérer la télécommande.

- Va ranger

- Oh ! Aller t'es pas drôle

- …

- Tiens laisse ça, c'est drôle comme émission

- C'est débile

- Tu n'aimes rien de toute façon

Sasuke resta silencieux. En fait ce n'était peut-être pas tout a fait vrai. Pas tout a fait. Il changea de chaîne. Naruto n'alla pas ranger, et ils regardèrent tous les deux à la télé une émission débile. Le blond commentait tous les dialogues, les personnages qui rentraient, ce qui se passaient et rigolait très fort. Sasuke le laissait faire, ce n'était pas si chiant, c'était même plutôt amusant. Puis le soir arriva.

- Je vais rentrer

- Tu veux rester ?

Naruto sauta dans les bras de Sasuke :

- OUAIIIIIIS !!!

Le blond resta donc. Le brun cuisina. Ils mangèrent.

- Ce n'est pas bon, tu ne sais pas cuisiner Sasuke ! T'es mauvais à marier.

- Tu sais cuisiner toi peut-être ?

- Pas trop, sauf les ramen

- Alors toi aussi t'es mauvais à marier.

- Tu crois ? Bah Sakura t'aime même si tu cuisines mal, donc je réussirai bien à me marier aussi !

- Tu veux te marier ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas toi ?

- J'ai juste 13 ans…

- Bah plus tard

Sasuke hocha la tête. Pourquoi pas plus tard ? Après avoir tué Itachi. Pourquoi pas. Il observa Naruto en silence pendant que celui-ci mangeait bruyamment. Apparemment que la nourriture soit mauvaise ne le dérangeait pas. Il était mignon ce petit blond qui souriait pour un rien, qui s'amusait de n'importe quoi, qui avait des yeux tout brillants de malices, il était vraiment adorable. Se marier hein ? Le brun soupira et mangea le plat infâme qu'il avait cuisiné. Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher.

- ON DOOORT ENSEMBLE OUAIIIIS !

- Dégage, tu dors sur le canapé

- Oooh aller, on dort ensemble, c'est rigolo !

- Non

- Mais t'as un lit deux places !

- Non

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît

- La ferme

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît

- Ok ! On dort ensemble

- OUAIIIIIIIIIS !

Naruto se déshabilla très vite, se retrouvant juste en caleçon dans la chambre de Sasuke. Sans sa permission il fouilla dans son placard et lui vola un tee-shirt puis le mit.

- Ca me va bien non comme pyjama ?

- Tu crois pas que t'as déjà assez foutu le bordel ?

- Roh ne t'es pas drôle !

- …

- Dit le que tu me trouves mignon

- Pff

- Alleeeeeeez dit le : comme ça « Naruto, tu es mignon »

- Hn

- Dit le

- Hn

- Dit leeeeeeee

- Hn

Le blond gonfla les joues pour faire mine qu'il boudait. Puis il sauta sur le lit de Sasuke et se cacha sous les couvertures :

- Puisque t'es méchant je dors !

Sasuke haussa les épaules, et se mit en pyjama, puis rejoignit le blond dans le lit. Il dormait déjà et ronflait. Naruto était vraiment rapide pour s'endormir. L'Uchiwa se mit sur le bord du lit, mais au bout d'un instant il sentit un poids sur son dos, Naruto s'était serré contre lui dans son sommeil. Il le vira ce qui eut pour but de réveiller le petit :

- Méchant Sasuke, pourquoi tu me réveilles ???

- Parce que tu prends toute la place.

- Même pas vrai !!!

L'Uchiwa soupira.

- T'es chiant même la nuit !

- C'est ça, monsieur Uchiwa est tellement parfait lui ! Je vais laisser monsieur Uchiwa dormir.

Naruto se renfrogna, se mit tout au coin du lit et fit la tête. Au moins Sasuke était tranquille et avait pleins de place pour lui. Mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il se rapprocha du blond :

- Allez Naruto fait pas la tête

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, d'ailleurs je pense que je vais dormir au froid par terre, comme ça tu auras toute la place dans le lit.

Le blond allait joindre le geste à la parole, mais le bras de Sasuke s'enroula autour de sa taille et sa tête se posa sur son dos.

- Reste Naru…To

L'Uzumaki se retourna et plaça son bras autour de Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé le sien.

- Tu nous fais quoi là Sasuke ? Un moment câlin ?

- …

Naruto lui sourit à pleine dent et se colla un peu plus contre son ami, puis pressa son front contre le sien.

- Bonne nuit mon glaçon.

- 'nuit…

Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le blond se réveilla en premier, tombé du lit avec le brun. Naruto explosa de rire, Sasuke était vraiment rigolo dans cette position où une jambe restait encore sur le lit alors qu'il était emballé à moitié dans la couverture, en plus il avait la bouche grande ouverte. S'il avait eut un appareil photo le blond aurait immortalisé ça et l'aurait affiché dans tout Konoha. A la place il resta juste à l'observer, son glaçon. Il semblait tellement plus fragile quand il dormait, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux fermés, cet air sérieux disparu, Naruto ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau que maintenant. Il remit une mèche de son ami en place, et ce dernier se remua dans son sommeil.

- M'man…

Le blond sourit bêtement :

- Je ne suis pas ta mère idiot !

Il passa son bras autour de lui et le serra contre sa poitrine.

- Mais je veux bien te faire des câlins.

Le pied de Sasuke tomba dans un fracas, mais ça ne sembla pas le réveiller, à la place il serra le tee-shirt que Naruto avait enfilé la veille entre ses mains. Le blond en profita et resserra son étreinte. Il aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête, il était bien là. Mais au final Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'il était si proche de Naruto, il le repoussa d'un coup.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais abruti ?

- T'es beaucoup plus agréable quand tu dors, tu le sais ça ?

- Hmf

- Si ! T'étais vraiment mignon, je t'avais jamais vu comme ça.

- Hmf

- Allez fait pas la tête, c'est toi qui m'a pris pour ta mère.

Sasuke détourna les yeux. Naruto s'agenouilla devant lui, mit de force ses doigts dans la bouche de son ami et étira ses lèvres :

- VOILAAAAAAAA t'es mieux comme ça

Il se reçut un coup de poing de la part du brun.

- AIEUH

- Bon maintenant on va ranger tout le bordel que t'as foutu hier et tu retournes chez toi.

- Quoi déjà si tôt ?

- …

- Mais je vais m'ennuyer encore chez moi. On est en congé, et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Va voir Sakura

Air boudeur de la part du blond :

- Sakura-chan ne m'intéresse pas

- …

- Moi j'aime bien t'embêter toi !

- …

- Où t'attaquer à coup de bisous MOUAHAHAHAHA

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun toujours allongé. Sauf que Sasuke au lieu de le repousser passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'appuya un peu plus contre lui. Alors ce qui devait n'être qu'un jeu devint beaucoup plus sérieux pour les deux garçons. Ils avaient oubliés qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils étaient, leur rivalité, leur amitié, tout. Juste le goût des lèvres de l'autre, cette langue si attirante. Juste ça. En l'espace d'un instant ils avaient tous deux péter les plombs. Mais c'était le matin, c'était sûrement à cause de ça, le matin on perdait la tête, on n'était pas encore bien réveillé et on faisait n'importe quoi. Aussi quand ils se séparèrent, ils jugèrent tous deux que le mieux à faire était de se dire que ça n'avait été qu'un jeu. Naruto aida Sasuke à ranger tout le bordel qu'il avait posé la veille et rentra chez lui. Et chacun de leur côté ils commencèrent à franchement s'ennuyer. Mais ils avaient peur, peur de ce jeu qui était allé trop loin. Naruto s'était couché sur son pieu, dans le bordel de son appartement.

- Pffffff je m'ennuiiiiiie !!!!

Sasuke regardait la télé et changeait de chaîne toutes les trente secondes. Finalement il l'éteignit et s'étala sur son canapé. C'était beaucoup plus amusant quand Naruto était là. La journée de la veille lui revint toute entière en mémoire. Chaque parole, chaque geste… De ces cris : _Sasuke est amoureux de moi…_

- Et merde

Le brun se releva, et partit de chez lui en claquant la porte, sans même penser à la fermer à clé. Au début il avança doucement, utilisant sa démarche normale. Mais petit à petit il commença à accélérer, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à courir à en perdre haleine. Pressé d'arriver jusqu'à celui qui l'amusait tant. Arrivé devant sa porte, il reprit sa respiration et frappa. Naruto vint lui ouvrir.

- Sasuke ?

- Salut Naruto, je m'ennuyais…

Et avant que le blond puisse dire quelque chose, l'Uchiwa rentrait dans l'appartement en poussant son ami doucement contre le mur.

- J'avais envie de jouer.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, de son blond. Naruto ne pensa même pas à le repousser. Après tout, lui aussi s'ennuyait…

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, plusieurs fois de suite, s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre. Puis entre deux baisers Naruto émit un petit rire :

- Je le savais que t'étais amoureux de moi

- Oui mais toi aussi.

- Moi aussi c'est vrai, je suis amoureux de toi.

Sasuke lui sourit et recommença à l'embrasser. Quand ils se séparèrent Naruto eut un regard malicieux :

- On a intérêt de prendre des cours de cuisine…

- Hein ?

- T'imagine toi, deux piètres cuisinés qui se marient, on risque de finir par crever de faim…

- On n'a que 13 ans

- Ouais mais on se mariera d'accord ?

- Gamin

Naruto lui tira la langue :

- Mais comme ça on ne s'ennuiera plus jamais !!!!!

- Et on fera hurler toutes les filles de Konoha

- OUAIIIS !!!

- Au fait Naruto…

- Ouaip ?

- C'est vrai que tu es mignon…

Fin

L'autatrice chialant très fort : je suiiiis incapable de faire un drabble OIIIIN

Sasuke : et du coup ce délire a duré 7 pages

L'autatrice chialant encore plus fort : OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN

Sasuke : bon tu te calmes

L'autatrice toujours en chialant : et XavBeurk est toujours en viiie OIIIIIN

Sasuke : t'es chiante là

L'autatrice se mouchant dans un gros mouchoir à carreau : enfin j'espère que ce truc tout mignon marshmallow vous as quand même plue…

Sasuke : mouais, c'est nul

L'autatrice : merci mon fils t'es trop gentil, un compliment ça te tuerait ?

Naruto : il a raison c'est nul… Tout le monde sait que je suis un dieu en cuisine

L'autatrice et Sasuke : c'est ça…


End file.
